Problem: For polynomial $P(x)=1-\dfrac{1}{3}x+\dfrac{1}{6}x^{2}$, define
\[Q(x)=P(x)P(x^{3})P(x^{5})P(x^{7})P(x^{9})=\sum_{i=0}^{50} a_ix^{i}.\]Find $\sum_{i=0}^{50} |a_i|.$
Answer: We have that
\[\sum_{i = 0}^{50} a_i x^i = \left( 1 - \frac{1}{3} x + \frac{1}{6} x^2 \right) \left( 1 - \frac{1}{3} x^3 + \frac{1}{6} x^6 \right) \dotsm \left( 1 - \frac{1}{3} x^9 + \frac{1}{6} x^{18} \right).\]If we multiply this out (which we're not going to do), this involves taking a term from the first factor $1 - \frac{1}{3} x + \frac{1}{6} x^2,$ a term from the second factor $1 - \frac{1}{3} x^3 + \frac{1}{6} x^6,$ and so on, until we take a term from the fifth factor $1 - \frac{1}{3} x^9 + \frac{1}{6} x^{18},$ and taking the product of these terms.

Suppose the product of the terms is of the form $cx^n,$ where $n$ is even.  Then the number of terms of odd degree, like $-\frac{1}{3} x$ and $-\frac{1}{3} x^3,$ that contributed must have been even.  These are the only terms from each factor that are negative, so $c$ must be positive.

Similarly, if $n$ is odd, then the number of terms of odd degree that contributed must be odd.  Therefore, $c$ is negative.  Hence,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{i = 0}^{50} |a_i| &= |a_0| + |a_1| + |a_2| + \dots + |a_{50}| \\
&= a_0 - a_1 + a_2 - \dots + a_{50} \\
&= Q(-1) \\
&= P(-1)^5 \\
&= \left( 1 + \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{6} \right)^5 \\
&= \boxed{\frac{243}{32}}.
\end{align*}